Another Story
by P'tit Tardigrade
Summary: A rue glauque, rencontre glauque. Ou l'histoire qui commence avec des méchants en blousons et beaucoup de crie de détresse.


**Another Story**

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement sur la ville de New-York. Au sommet du clocher du commissariat, les Gargouilles se réveillèrent de leurs sommeils de pierre en poussant des rugissements assourdissants. Élisa Maza les regardait s'étirer avec un petit sourire, jamais elle ne se lassait de ce spectacle. Goliath, le chef du clan des gargouilles de New York, s'avança vers elle en souriant.

- Cher Élisa, je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne vous avions pas vus. Dit-il en posant une de ses grandes mains lavande sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur.

- On commençait à s'inquiète. Rajouta Lexington, les autres Gargouilles acquiescent.

Élisa se frotta l'arrière et lança à Goliath un regard désolé.

- Je sais les gars, on a eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers jours. Un groupe d'homme agresse chaque soir plusieurs passant, des femmes surtout. Lorsque l'on arrive il est trop souvent trop tard... La culpabilité se lisait sur les traits de l'inspecteur. La grande gargouille lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Ne vous inquiété pas Élisa. Nous allons partir à la recherche de ces voyous. Il lança un regard circulaire au sien. Lexington, Broadway et Bronx, vous irait au Nord. Hudson et Brooklyn, allez vérifier du côté de la rive Sud. Je m'occuperais avec Élisa de l'Est.

Tout acquiescèrent et s'envolèrent dans le ciel d'encre de New-York.

* * *

Cela fessait plusieurs heures que Brooklyn et Hudson patrouillait, et toujours aucun signe des malfrats. Ils firent tous deux une halte sur le toit d'un bâtiment, surplombant une rues encore bien animée en cette heure tardif.

Juste en face de leurs perchoirs se trouvait un vieux cinéma dont les lumières éclairé la rue comme un sapin de Noël.

Un couple en sortir. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et remontèrent la rue bras-dessus-bras-dessous, un sourire lumineux ornant leurs visages.

Brooklyn les suivit du regard d'un air envieux. Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir quelqu'un à son bras avec qui marcher au clair de lune, en riant et se murmurant des mots d'amour. Il pensa à Maggui, cette douce jeune fille pour qui il aurait tout donné, qu'il aurait chérie et protégé contre tous les mots de ce monde. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait choisi. Malgré que les mois étaient passés depuis, la pensée de la jeune fille le plongeait encore dans un état de tristesse sans borne. Il avait l'impression parfois de n'être qu'une coquille vide de toute émotion.

Hudson posa une main sur son épaule, le tirant de ces sombres pensées.

- Nous devrions y aller.

Brooklyn acquiesça, le regard déterminer. Il avait un devoir à remplir.

* * *

Dans les rues de New-York, une femme marchait d'un pas fatigué, slaloment mollement entre les passant qui passaient. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait quittée très tardivement son boulot. Alors qu'elle avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, elle vit passer un bus au bout de la rue.

Son bus.

Le dernier bus.

Celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater...

- Meeeeeeeerde...

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe d'agacement. A ce stade là ce n'était même pas la peine de courir.

Elle ne le rattraperait jamais. C'était maintenant partie pour trente minute de marche à pied pour rentrer chez elle, elle qui n'avait en tête qu'une seule idée: Se jeter toute habillée dans son lit et dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochain. _Bin c'était mal barré_.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle poursuivit sa route.

Pour renter au plus vite, elle décida de couper par la rue des entreprises de dépôts. L'endroit était quasiment désert à cette heure de la nuit.

Tandis qu'elle traverser les rues sombres et silencieuses, ce genre de rue qui fait normalement office de repaire au coupe gorge, la femme se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne idée.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuh...

_Allez courage, pense à ton lit qui t'attend!_ Pour se donner contenance, elle brancha ces écouteurs et se mit au bout de quelque minute à chantonner en rythme:

- C'est la Salsa du démon! Salsa du démon![1]

* * *

**...Et bien évidement il finit par se passer ce qui se passe toujours dans une histoire quand une femme seul traverse une rue sordide en plein milieux de la nuit...**

* * *

Au détour d'une rue, elle croisa un groupe de cinq hommes, portant tous des blousons militaires délavé et tagué à la bombe. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se mirent à la montrer du doigt et à ce donner des coups de coudes d'un air entendu. Les poings de la femme se crispèrent, et elle passa le plus rapidement devant eux, fessant mine de les ignorer. Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, m'étant la plus grande distance entre elle et ces hommes pour le moins louches. Malheureusement au bout de quelque minute, elle se retourna et constata avec effroi qu'il la suivait, leurs yeux de prédateur ne la lâchant pas un instant.

Elle accéléra le pas. Eux aussi.

La femme se retourna une seconde fois. Trois des hommes la suivait._ Ou étaient les deux autres?_

Elle rentra brutalement dans quelqu'un, et serait tomber par terre si la personne ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignée.

- Et bien Mademoiselle, faite attention ou vous allez. L'homme au blouson militaire qui la retenait fermement lui lança un sourire sordide. Il tendit une main crasseuse et lui caressa langoureusement la joue. On pourrai croire que vous cherchez à fuir les ennuies...

* * *

Brooklyn et Hudson planaient au-dessus des dépôts Sud de New-York. Alors qu'ils surveillaient les environs, le plus jeune se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées, bercé par le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles pointues. Il s'imaginait venant, tel un chevalier en armure blanche, porter secoure à une demoiselle en détresse. Il se voyait déjà après avoir botté les fesses au méchant, s'élever dans le ciel, emportant sa belle avec lui, ravisant son cœur en récompense. Brooklyn relâcha un sourire mi- amusé, mi- désabusé. Ce genre de truc, ça n'arrivait vraiment que dans les histoires pour enfants. A ces oreilles, cela sonnait plutôt comme d'une grande niaiserie. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, il arrive parfois que les contes de fées se réalisent. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce pour ce soir.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris provenant d'une rue voisine:

- AH PITIER! QUELQU'UN! AU SECOURE! Hurla une voix, aigu et pleine de désespoir.

D'un mouvement d'aile, les deux gargouilles foncèrent vers la source des hurlements. Ils se posèrent furtivement, voulant avoir une idée de la situation avant de donner une bonne correction à ces bandits.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue en contre bas.

_...Ah bin non, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir..._

Au milieu d'une rue sordide, une femme aux cheveux hirsute et en blouson de cuir était accroupie sur le dos d'un homme, un pied appuyé sur sa nuque et une main bloquant fermement son poigne. Deux autres hommes se cachaient, tremblant, derrière un troisième à la masse imposante, mais dont le nez et la dentition semblait réduite à l'état de bouillit sanglante. Les jambes d'un quatrième dépassaient du couvercle d'une benne à ordure.

L'homme au sol, le poigné tordu dans un angle pas très naturel et sans doute très douloureux se mit à glapir d'une voix aiguë.

- Non par pitié, relâche-moi!

Dans un ricanement sordide la femme tordit d'avantage le poigné de l'homme, qui émit un craquement désagréable.

- Tu-tu-tu, je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique!

- Ah non arrêté, laisser moi partir s'il vous plaît! Hurla l'homme en tapa de sa main libre sur le sol.

Elle le relâcha brusquement, avant de l'empoigner par le col et de le balancer violemment sur le sol en direction de ses hommes de mains.

- Ah bah tu vois s'était pas si compliqué.

Le leader des malfrats se releva précipitamment, berçant son poignet casser contre son torse. De grosses perles de sueur lui coulaient sur le visage.

- Non mais ça va pas?! Espèce de taré! Hurla-t-il à la femme debout en face de lui.

Celle-ci fit un pas dans leurs directions et brandit un poing menaçant à leurs encontre.

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?!

Les malfrats reculèrent, se bousculant les uns les autres dans leurs retraites précipitées.

- Putain barrez-vous les mecs! Elle va nous buter !

Ils firent un demi-tour chaotique et s'enfuirent à toute jambe dans la rue sombre. La femme se lança à leurs poursuites, s'arrêta un instant pour prendre un couvercle de poubelle et repartie à leurs poursuites.

- Revenez ici! Ayez pas peur on va s'expliquer! Leurs hurla-t-elle en brandissant le couvercle métallique.

Un glapissement de terreur s'entendit au bout de la rue.

- Plus Vite, les gars! Plus Vite! Elle nous rattrape!

Au bout de quelque seconde, la femme s'arrêta, constatant que les malfrats s'était évaporé dans l'obscurité. De rage, elle jeta violemment le couvercle de poubelle sur le sol. Plusieurs tintements métalliques retentir dans la nuit avant que la rue ne replonge dans le silence.

Brooklyn lâcha sans le vouloir un petit bruit de stupéfaction. La femme au blouson de cuir releva brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui lancer un petit sourire en coin:

- Hey, what did you expect? [2]

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

[1] The Splendid, et il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.

[2] Schweppes!Ah j'aime pas trop cette boisson, mais les parodies de la pub son infini.

Et voilà, un petit fic ou c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, écrite le soir, lors d'un moment d'ennuis profond, après avoir regardé la vidéo de Nostalgia critique sur les 11 pires imbéciles en détresse.


End file.
